


that time when the moon and the sun are both visible in the sky

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Romance, Twilight Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: RyoShige do Twilight.





	that time when the moon and the sun are both visible in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Someone is following him. He’s too busy to turn around, rushing to his next class, but he feels it. Eyes on him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he takes his seat. He can’t concentrate at all, humiliated when the teacher calls on him to answer and he hasn’t been paying attention.

He shouldn’t ditch his next class, but there’s no point in going in this frame of mind, and as he walks towards the edge of campus he _still_ feels the staring, his soul penetrated by whatever this is.

When he turns around quickly, the other man can’t hide soon enough. Shige will never admit that he’s grateful it’s an actual person; not that he believes in monsters, but the feeling was so strong that it was almost nonhuman.

The stalker flees and Shige immediately gives chase, refusing to let this person get away. He’s fast but Shige knows the campus better, backing him into an alley and shoving him up against the wall. “What the fuck, dude?”

“Get away,” the other man says quietly, trying to hold his breath. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Why are you following me?” Shige yells in his face, not backing off.

“I can’t help it!” the man screams back. “Your scent is infuriating!”

“My scent?” Shige replies, confused as he loosens his hold on the other’s collar. “What are you, some kind of queer?”

“You’re the one muttering guys’ names in your sleep,” the other says, sounding jealous.

Shige starts. “How do you- what are you talking about?”

The man leans forward, looking up through his eyelashes as he licks his lips. “You’re a lot nicer when you’re asleep.”

“You…” Shige can’t deny that the air has changed, that he has fallen under whatever spell this _thing_ has cast. “What are you?”

“My name is Nishikido Ryo,” he breathes, his finger ice cold as he slides up Shige’s jaw, making him shiver. “And I’m what you mortals would call a vampire.”

Shige scoffs. “Right.”

“You don’t believe me?” Ryo smirks. “Shall I prove it to you?”

“Are you going to suck my blood?” Shige teases.

“Not on the first date,” Ryo responds, then grabs Shige’s arm to _whisk him around the country in fifteen seconds_.

At the top of Mount Fuji, Ryo folds his arms satisfactory while Shige holds on for dear life. “What do you think? Is the view good enough?”

Shige is speechless, instead detaching one of his hands from Ryo’s neck to shakily approach an ice cold hand.

Ryo laces their fingers together. “You’re mine now.”

“Okay,” Shige manages to say, but only because he’s too mesmerized by the sight of Ryo _sparkling_ in the sun.

::

Having a vampire as a boyfriend isn’t really a bad gig. Ryo seems enamored with him to the point where he does nothing else but follow Shige around. It comes in handy sometimes, even though he gets a reputation at school for being _that way_. Between Ryo and his foster brothers Masuda and Tegoshi, though, nobody even _thinks_ about harming Shige.

Ryo squeezes into Shige’s bed at night, talking about anything and everything until Shige ultimately falls asleep. Ryo will kiss him but that’s it; truth be told, he’s really a big cocktease.

Apparently vampires like soccer, at least this particular vampire family. Ryo’s foster mom, Jinnifer, takes a great liking to Shige, while his father Yamapi is a doctor while looking younger than Ryo himself. Out of the remaining two brothers, Uchi doesn’t seem to care for Shige at _all_ while Koyama becomes practically his best friend.

They’re having a good time playing soccer one day until Koyama ~feels~ some more of their kind coming, and Ryo immediately hides Shige behind him. The leader of the three (the one with the tight abs) announces himself as Koki, the man next to him with flowing hair Taguchi and the other one Ueda.

Yamapi is nothing but a peaceful man, so he agrees to let the newcomers play vampire soccer with them in place of the three who are leaving, which includes Shige as Ryo and Koyama tries to sneak him out of harm’s way. Unfortunately, Ryo and Koyama couldn’t hide a twig, and Ueda’s eyes flash as he becomes aware of a human present.

“How nice,” he says in a deep, sultry voice. “You brought a snack.”

Ryo lunges for him, showing his fangs as they hiss and scratch like a pair of feral cats. Shige eyes widen when Ryo has Ueda by the collar, practically in his face as he bites his lip and breathes hard in a way that looks much more pornographic than it really is.

“Show off,” Uchi mutters, unimpressed as he files his teeth.

Then Tegoshi casually walks up and snaps Ueda’s head. Taguchi’s hair flows angrily, at least until he locks eyes with Koyama and they have a Shared Moment.

Koki shrugs. “I never liked that fool anyway.”

They all play soccer happily.

::

Ryo and Shige are making out in a completely PG-13 rated way when a car pulls into the driveway. “Complication,” Ryo whispers just before he vanishes into thin air.

Shige’s face is still flushed as he runs down the stairs and flings open the door, only to see his childhood friend-turned-heartthrob Kusano.

“Hi,” Kusano says, the one word turning Shige’s knees to jello. “I came to tell you that you shouldn’t see that bitch Nishikido anymore. He’s bad people.”

“You’re bad people too,” Shige points out.

“You don’t know that,” Kusano breathes sexily. “ _Yet_.”

Shige feels himself drawn in and immediately Ryo is behind him. He shivers as Ryo’s cold hand rests firmly on Shige’s hip, a different kind of cold in his eyes as he stares down Kusano. “I’ll take it from here, Kusano.”

Kusano growls low in his throat and reluctantly turns to leave.

Ryo waits until Kusano is out of eyesight to tighten his possessive hold on Shige. “I didn’t like what he was thinking.”

“Is it different from what you’re thinking?” Shige asks with a smirk.

In response, Ryo spins him around and pins him to the wall, his arms flat on either side of Shige’s head as he stares hard into his eyes. “Mine.”

“Don’t worry,” Shige assures him. “I’m completely, irrevocably, inexplicably, hopelessly in love with _you_.”

Ryo rolls his eyes. “You can at least sound like you mean it.”

::

“Turn me,” Shige demands.

“No,” Ryo says seriously. “It’s bad enough we’re like this.”

“I don’t care how much it hurts,” Shige says firmly. “I want to be with you forever.”

Ryo looks at both of his eyes, then leans down to graze his lips along Shige’s neck. Shige leans his head back, bracing himself, bunching his sheets with his fist because he knows it’s going to be painful. His body shudders from the force of his will, only to fall flat when Ryo pulls away after a simple kiss.

“Isn’t it enough to have a full and happy life with me?” Ryo questions, balancing over him with a predatory stare.

“Yes,” Shige responds, the “for now” muffled by Ryo’s bruising kiss.

He can always get Tegoshi to do it in exchange for ice cream.


End file.
